User talk:Danielroxheaps
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Holly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Karen2310 (talk) 08:04, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Links Links are created by putting two brackets around the intended words to link ie. Liz McDonald. I've done it here without actually linking it to show you. If you preview your work before saving, it will show you whether you've done it correctly.Karen2310 (talk) 21:26, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Katie McDonald Thanks for pointing this out. I've now moved Katie into "Offscreen deaths", although this was dealt with in Episode 3327, it wasn't depicted on-screen. Regards, Karen2310 (talk) 07:03, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :We would have to establish the correct duration of Maria's pregnancy first. She broke down and told Audrey she was pregnant in late-November 2007 and delivered Paul in April 2008 but that's not a clear indication of the exact gestation. If the pregnancy lasted 24 weeks plus, then it can't be deemed a late miscarriage. Karen2310 (talk) 08:15, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Maria was in the last trimester of pregnancy. (When Paul Jr died) so it isn't a Late Miscarriage- Maria got pregnant on 28/08/2007 and Paul Jr was born on 30/04/2008- 8 months and 3 days pregnant Maria was pregnant for. 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 09:36, August 19, 2017 (UTC)LillyAriMisty123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 09:36, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Sean Tully Hi there. Could you provide a source (ie. an episode number) referencing to Sean's half-sister? Many thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 10:40, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Karen, Angela was listed as a daughter on Sean's mother Maureen's page. As it hadn't been removed I assumed it was correct. Thanks. Danielroxheaps 23:19, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks Daniel. I didn't even spot it was there - however it's not been sourced. I'll double-check on Episode 6825 (Maureen's second appearance - definitely not mentioned on her first), but I don't have access to that episode right now. It's on the to-do list! All the best. Karen2310 (talk) 09:38, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Hi Karen, if required I can send you a google drive link to that episode? Danielroxheaps 20:34, December 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I should have it back home, but thanks anyway. Karen2310 (talk) 10:21, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Explosions Episode 5922 (24th December 2004)? --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:44, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, but I've already checked it. The explosion occurs in Episode 5923 (25th December 2004) at the beginning but it's different to the one in the video. It's the only explosion (including Emmerdale's) that I haven't managed to track down, but thanks anyway. Danielroxheaps Wanted pages list Hi there, sorry it's taken me a while to reply to your query on this. I raised the matter with the technical team at Wikia Central. They are aware there is a problem with access, and there's an open ticket on the bug fix already, but of course, there's higher priority problems for them to concentrate on fixing primarily. All the best. Karen2310 (talk) 19:11, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Hi thanks for responding I did message them and told them I used to use it often so I could exclude family pages or characters with (___ character) in their name. Danielroxheaps 21:58, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Where to Watch Daniel, do you have transmission times for the extra New Zealand broadcasts?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:17, May 10, 2018 (UTC)